I think I'm in Love
by tripchick
Summary: Luna likes Harry; so she does the logical thing and tells him so. Harry then has to explain that people just don't go up to other people and announce those things. Luna decides otherwise. Cute, short and fluffy.


**_I Think I'm In Love_**

* * *

Luna Lovegood was sure she was in love with Harry Potter. So therefore, she must do the only logical thing (as she was a Ravenclaw, and Ravenclaws were always the more logical) and inform him while he was on his way to the Gryffindor Common room. Lucky for her (as she didn't really want anyone to witness this and make fun of Harry later on), the halls were quite deserted. 

"I really like you, Harry."

Harry jumped, and spun around, looking at her in shock.

"_W-what_?"

"I like you. Love even, actually. Yes, that's it. I love you."

"You _can't_ be serious, Luna."

"Why not?"

"Because normal people just don't _do_ that- tell near strangers that they love them, I mean. Girls are supposed to giggle about it with their girlfriends for ages until the boy finally asks her out or she finally doesn't like the boy anymore. They just don't... _tell _the person. It's bizarre."

"Well, _that'_s a bit stupid," Luna said reasonably. "I don't have any girlfriends."

"What about Ginny?"

"Perhaps," she agreed, "but it makes _much_ more sense just to tell you."

"Not really," said Harry. "It's weird. You just don't walk up to people and say 'I love you'. It's just strange."

"Why not?"

"Well, most people would be afraid of getting rejected."

"I'm not," Luna said. "I'm usually rejected, so it wouldn't come as a shock."

"That's not a nice outlook, Luna."

"But it's true," she said. "There's a difference."

"... you're not always rejected you know."

She just shrugged.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Asked Harry. "Telling someone you like them at random."

"Not random, Harry. Only you."

"Still."

"I really do, you know."

"Alright, I suppose."

Silence.

"Well, do you like me too, Harry?"

Harry laughed. "You don't just ask people those things, Luna!"

"Why not? I want to know, so I asked."

"Well, you should have done it more subtly."

"Why though?" Luna asked. "Boys rarely catch on to the subtle."

"I suppose that's true," Harry said agreeably.

Luna smiled. "So _do_ you like me?"

"Well..."

"You do, don't you?"

"I never said that," Harry said indingnantly.

"I really like you," Luna said. "I think I'm in love with you."

"That's nice."

Silence, again.

"Well, do you?"

"I don't know."

"Oh..."

"I still think it's weird that you just went up to me and told me you loved me."

"That's not weird; it's just logical. I develop feelings for you, and therefore I must inform you so you're not shocked by any rash actions on my part."

"Like what?"

"Will you go to the ball with me?"

"_What_?"

Luna nodded. "Like that. So, will you?"

"Are you serious, Luna?"

"Of course I am," she said. "I don't have time for jokes, Harry."

"Aren't you going with anyone?"

"Are you?"

"No," they both said.

"So, will you go to the ball with me?"

"That's another thing, Luna; most girls wait for the boy to ask."

"But if a girl really wants a boy to ask, then she would do it herself."

"Why?"

"Well, so the boy's will go with her, of course," Luna said impatiently.

"But if the boy wants to go with her, he'd just ask-"

"But another boy might get there first and the girl wouldn't want to be rude."

"Like Ron and Hermione in fourth year?"

"I suppose; what ever did happen?"

"Viktor Krum asked Hermione before Ron did."

"Did he learn his lesson?"

Harry laughed. "Yes. Asked Hermione first thing."

"That's good."

Silence.

"So, will you go the ball with me?"

"But, the girl-"

"Isn't supposed to ask, I know," Luna said. "Haven't you heard of Sadie Hawkins?"

"Who?"

"It's this wonderful muggle American tradition. This girl Sadie Hawkins was really quite ugly so no boy would marry her, but her father was powerful, so he made a day where all the girls could chase the boys and get them to marry them or something or another. So now they have a day where the girls get to ask the boys to a dance. I think it's terribly old-fashioned to wait for the boys to ask, don't you?"

"You're not ugly," Harry said, missing the point entirely.

"So, will you go to the ball with me?"

"But most girls-"

Luna giggled. "I'm not like most girls, Harry, haven't you noticed?"

"Don't you want to try?"

"Do you want me to be like most girls?"

"... no," he said.

"Good. I'm not going to change, Harry, even for you."

"Do you really like me?"

"We've been over this plenty of times, Harry; _yes_."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

Luna grinned. "Do you like me?"

Harry grinned, too. "Yep. I think I like you, Luna Lovegood."

"Well then, that entire conversation was completely pointless..."

They both laughed.

"Not really," Harry said. "You told me you loved me. That's not pointless."

"Just strange," Luna said, smiling slightly. "Because it was so out of the blue."

"That's what I like about you, Luna!"

"Does that mean if I become normal you wouldn't like me anymore?"

"Not if you're being yourself," Harry said.

"Oh."

Silence.

"I love you, Harry."

Silence.

"I think I love you too."

* * *

_A/N: _Completely pointless. Written in about five minutes, but... well, review anyhow. 


End file.
